You Talk Too Much
by Gaaraluvababe
Summary: Gaara wants to tell Sakura how he feels. How will Sakura react? GAARAXSAKURA Little bit OCC


You Talk Too Much

By Gaaraluvababe

Sakura was at the hospital in her office. She was going over papers when she saw a letter get slipped under the door into her office. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to the door and picked up the letter. She looked at it at first. On the front was written _Sakura._ She opened the letter and read it. Then she smiled. The note said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm back in town and I need to tell you something. Meet me on the team 7 training grounds._

_Yours Truly,_

_Gaara_

_ P.S. don't bring anyone with you. Thanks!_

When she saw the name she couldn't help but smile. She and Gaara have been friends for quite awhile now. She was glad he was back in town. They've been really close. They told each almost everything……well Sakura told him almost everything. Gaara told her about his childhood which lead to both of them crying once. After hearing his story she tried so hard to make him smile. She didn't have much progress though. He would just smirk as always. Anyways like I said they were really close, but soon they started growing more feelings for one other. Of course they never told each other. They just acted the way they normally do when they're around each other. Friendly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyways since Sakura's shift was over she headed over to the training grounds. It took her awhile to get there though. She stopped a lot to say hello to people. She knew Gaara wouldn't mind, but he did.

Gaara's pacing back and forth on the bridge. "Where is she' he said getting very impatient. What he had to tell her was really important. He was finally going to tell her how he felt. He kept pacing back and forth mumbling to himself until he saw her down the street. When he saw her he felt much better but then started getting nervous about what he was doing. He didn't show it though. When she finally reached him she gave a warm smile and said "Hi!" He gave a very emotionless hi back. She was used to these hi's so she didn't do anything about it. Anyways after their hi's they started walking and talking about the old times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After awhile (an hour, two hours who knows they talk a lot. LOL!) she remembered why she was here.

"Oh I forgot. Gaara what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hn?

"You know the letter"

Oh!

"So you wanna tell me?"

Gaara didn't say anything. After awhile Sakura gave up.

"look if your not gonna tell me I have to go to work tomorrow, See Ya!"

She stood up to leave. She was getting ready to leave when she felt a hand holding hers. She turned to see it was Gaara she couldn't really tell what he was doing because his head was down. Then while still holding her hand he stood up and walked close to her. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She still couldn't tell what he was thinking but right now she didn't care. Then he laid his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear in a sexy way

"Do you want to know what I have to tell you?"

"Y-Yes!" she whispered back

That's when she saw his face. He smiled. He actually smiled and felt so weird at this point. Then he said

"Close your eyes"

"What?"

"Close your eyes"

She chose not to fight with Gaara. Especially since they were in the position they were in. she closed her eyes. She had them closed for a long time. She was thinking what was taking so long but before she could finish that thought she felt something warm and soft on her lips. Then she realized what she was doing. She was kissing Gaara. She was kissing her crush. He pulled away and she opened her eyes to a smirking Gaara. He looked at her facial expression and how red mark showing that she was blushing slowly crept to her cheeks. Realizing that they were staring at each other Sakura looked down. She couldn't look into his eyes. She then whispered softly

"What was that for?"

The smirk left his face "isn't it obvious?"

She didn't say a word. When she didn't respond he let her go and walked away. Realizing why he did it (she's a little slow when it comes to love) she looked up. He wasn't that far off. She ran towards him screaming his name. He turned around to find a very tired Sakura standing in front of him. He answered with a very harsh "what!" Then she smiled walked close to Gaara then whispered in his ear

"You didn't give me time to respond"

"There wasn't anything to respond to"

"Yes there was"

"No there wasn't! I think your just trying to find an…

He was cut by Sakura's finger on his lips shushing him. She smiled bigger and whispered in his ear

"You talk too much"

After hearing that he smirked. Then Sakura kissed him. Though this kiss was more passionate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked! i just wrote down what i saw in my head! Please Reveiw! Thanks!!!!


End file.
